The Fairy Alchemist
by Uni-Rainicorn
Summary: This story is about my characters named are Chie and Emiko. Chie are descendants of god. The goddes of Wisdom is Athena. Chie have fairy wings because her mother was a fairy. And father was mortal. So Chie is half fairy and half human. Emiko have a strange symbol on her forehead. It was a crescent moon. {Following the 2003 version of FMA} Ed/Oc
1. Chie Hoshi and Emiko Moriko

Character: Chie(Wisdom) Hoshi(Star)

Age: 15(same age as Edward) but change through the storyline.

Biography: Chie has a mother and father there are Hanako and Haru. Her mother is a Forest Fairy and also the a descendant of goddess of Athena. Her father is mortal and a priest. They fall in love and run away when Hanako was pregnant with Chie. So their child can have a normal life in Resembool. When Chie was 6 year old her fairy wings appeared. Chie was trained by her mother for 1 year with Emiko too. And she meet Edward and Alphonse and Winry, and Emiko.

Code name: Fairy Alchemist

Powers: Control water and air. And can fly

Looks: long curly scarlet hair, Hazel eyes, a mole on her left eye.

Personally: Short-tempered, Kindhearted, caring, a animal lover, and friendly

Wears: Black dress, a cotton grey jacket, short black boots, a grey hoodie, black boots socks, and a cross necklace

Crush/Boyfriend: Edward Elric

Character: Emiko(Beautiful Child) Moriko(Forest)

Age: 14( same as Alphonse) but change through the storyline.

Biography: Emiko has a mother named Usagi. Emiko is a descendant of the moon kingdom. The only survivors were Emiko and her mother. They came to Resembool when Chie's parents come to. Their parents who known each other. Emiko and her mother stay in Resembool. Emiko and Chie grow up with each other. When Emiko was 5 year old her crescent moon shores on her forehead, and ask her mother what was on her forehead. Her mother answers Emiko, you and I are from a kingdom on the moon but it was destroyed when you were a baby. And we came here with friends of mine and stay here. Then trained with Chie to control their powers.

Powers: Hold a wand.

Looks: Pink hair in buns and out, blue eyes, crescent moon on her forehead

Personally: Caring, kindhearted, animal lover, and sweet

Wears: Sailor girl outfit, striped stockings, black boots, star earrings, and a star pulse, hippie glasses

Crush: Alphonse


	2. To Challenge the Sun

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Chie and Emiko./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"No POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie stopped her tracks while Emiko catches her breath, she was tired from all that running in the desert. "Are you okay, Emiko?" Chie asked her. "Yeah." Emiko replied. But then they had Ed coming. "Ugh... I hate deserts." Ed said while groaning./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""It nothing but sand!" Ed complained. You see Al, Ed, Emiko and Chie were going to Lior. And Ed made them walk in the dessert. Well honestly, we didn't have a choice. He scared off another cab driver. Then, he started complaining. It was hot and the wind was blowing and sand followed. Chie's My boots were itchy probably because of the amount of sand in them at the time./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie's My cloak's hood kept acting like a parachute trying to stop me. And all sweaty. Al kept sinking the whole time. Then Ed plopped on the ground with a sigh." If there was some grass I could turn it into bread, I'm starving." Chie sighed at his whining, 15 year old and still acts like a child. Chie and Emiko then noticed something./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Umm, Ed? Where's Al?!" Emiko asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Huh? Hey Al. Where'd you go?"Ed called out."Al!...HEY!" "Down here!" A glove/metal hand came out from the sand and grabbed onto Ed's foot, causing him to shriek. Rin covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. "I sunk again"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Reason number 2 why I hate the desert". " I don't understand why you keep falling in". Ed scolded Al. "I get full!" "Full of what?!" Ed kicked Al, with the result of that, Al's top swung open and out came sand that knocked over Edward. Leaving Chie in the middle watching them./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""GET BACK HERE!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"What are you going to do?!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""NOTHING!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Then why are you chasing me?!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""STOP AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I promise I won't get buried again!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""NO UNLESS IT'S BY ME!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Ed!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Edward and Chie are 15, Alphonse, and Emiko is 14~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"The girls stared at the boys and sweat-dropped. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"span style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"~Chapter 1: Those Who Challenge the Sun~/span/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie's POV/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"We finally reached the city of Liore. There were so many statues placed everywhere,but it still looks like a very nice town...well, besides the disgusting smell in the air. Seriously, where the hell is it coming from?! Anyway, Edward kept slouching over the whole way and muttering under his breath. "You okay, brother?" Al asked. "It's your fault for not stopping when I said."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You wouldn't stop either if someone was chasing you." Al countered. "Shut up, I'm too tired to fight." Edward said, making me roll my eyes at him. "Water I can almost here it" Edward suddenly stopped and turned to the corner finding a water fountain...no wait...a wine fountain?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""What a second? I can hear it! AL! CHIE! EMIKO! LOOK!" Edward said, dropping his suitcase and running towards the fountain. "ED! WAIT! THAT'S NOT-!" Ignoring me, Edward kept running towards the fountain, repeatedly saying 'water' the whole way there until he stopped and grabbed onto the edge of the fountain. Me, Katelyn and Al ran over to him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""What's wrong?" Emiko asked him. Edward scooped up a cup of wine, as both brothers began to examine it. "Is is blood?" Al asked him. "Nah. More like Blood red wine." "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Baka..."I said, before Ed got picked up by the hood of his coat. "Hey!" The old man said. "Get away from there! You know that's off limits to kids!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"'Oh boy'/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Ha! Ha! Ha! You're out of town-ers! That explains it! You'll have to forgive me, I thought you were trying to sneak a little nif!" Edward was sipping on some orange soda while I was drinking grape soda. "A fountain stock full of wine, that's pretty ritsy. This town must be loaded" Edward said. "Yeah, we do alright here. Oh! I almost forgot! Time for a little soul food."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"The bartender flicked a switch to the radio as beautiful music began to play. Ed, Al, Katelyn and I looked around to see everyone turning their radios on. Ed looked just as astonished as I did...that was until a man began to speak. "Children of God who live upon this land. Pray in faith that ye may be saved... "Well, that's freakish." Edward said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""It some kind of religious broadcast." Al added, the bartender looked offended. "Your buddies wearing a suit of armor, the girl is wearing a cloak with a short sleeve shirt and you're wearing gloves in the the desert and you call us freaks?" Edward just ignores the man as he continues to sip on his soda. "What's your guys deal anyway? You street performers?" A irk formed on head Ed head as he spit out his soda into his straw, causing the soda to splash out. I almost choked on ice and Al pat my back. I stare at him with a deadpanned expression./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I don't think so pops! Do I look like a clown to you?!" "Well, you must have a reason...to travel out this far..." "We're just trying to track something down that's all, who's this guy? On your airwaves?" Edward asked. "Why that's Sir Cornello." "Sir Cornello?"I asked/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Doesn't ring a bell." Edward says. "You're kidding me! You've never heard of the great profit Cornello?!" "Well, what's so great about him?" I asked. "He perform miracles for one thing I have never anything like it!" "This town was a godforsaken dust bomb dust bomb for Cornello come here came here and transmitted into the Desert Paradise!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"" Cornello can't even forgive sins. "Yeah! Were be on the the sun goes good side because of him he gave us blessing blessing!" Edward covers his ears and getting tired of hearing them talk about this cornello person. "Uh, I just remember we have to be somewhere. You guys ready to go?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Yeah okay".Al said. Emiko and I stood up from our seats while Al stood up. His head bump into the ceiling of the mini bar which cause the radio to fall off and smashed into pieces. "Oops." "Now you've done it, do you spell wearing a big tin suit?" "Don't bust a lung, Grandpa. We can fix it." Edward said. "it's in a thousand pieces!" "I'm sorry...let me and Emiko try." Al said. "Sure." I said to him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Al begun to draw a circle around the radio. The bartender look very confused while ed just smirked. "The drawing. What's it for?" "You'll see in just a second, it's called a Transmutation Circle." Ed said to the keeper. Al and Emiko stood up and put their hands over the circle in an 'X' shape. Sparks flew in from their hands and down to the radio. Smoke surrounded the circle which caused everyone me and ed to cover their eyes. When the smoke cleared the radio looks good as new./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""It's really a land of Profits! Your two buddies can work miracles like Cornello." the bartender said. "Oh! It's nothing like that." Edward replied, while Al walked over to us with the radio in this hands. "It's science. We're alchemists."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""We're the Elric Brothers, and this is our partner Hoshi and Moriko. Not to brag or anything but we're pretty well-known" Edward said/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Elrics?Hoshi? Moriko? Not familiar." "We don't have any any Alchemist in these parts." "I fix things for a living thought, let me know if you need a job."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"" they don't need any work. That's Edward Elric and Chie Hoshi. The Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairy Alchemist. They say they are a real child prodigies." the woman said, making ed glare at her slightly. "They also say that the Fairy alchemist have fairy wings and can fly, And I also heard that she ability to control water and air." the man said. The citizens begin to gather around Emiko and Al. Instead of me and Ed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"" I see, you got the name from Fullmetal because cuz you wearing that armor." "Hey, do you to think you can come to my daughter's birthday party?" "How can the State let's such a young beautiful girl join the military?" Al and Emiko protest at this. "Um, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist, he is." Al said. "And I'm not Fairy Alchemist. She is." Katekyn said, which made everyone looked towards Ed and I. I already know where this was going./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You mean that little shorties there?" Someone said, which caused Ed to growl as he grabbed two men by the color of their shirts and spin them around in circles. "SHORTY?! CAN A SHORTY DO THIS?! WHAT ELSE YOU WANT TO CALL ME A HALF-PIPE BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?! I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACK WATER DESERT IDIOTS!" Edward shouted. "Edward calm down" I said. "I see there is plenty of excitement around here today."I looked over to see a girl, around 17 year old with brown and pink hair walk over towards us with a bag of food in her arms./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Ah, Rose." "Don't mind me, I wouldn't want to spoil all the fun."She said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""That's okay." Al said politely, as he bowed." My name is Alphonse Elric, nice to meet you." "I'm Emiko Moriko." Emiko said to her. "And I'm Edward, Al's older brother. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." "Older brother? But shouldn't that be the other way around?" Rose said, making Edward angry again while Al tries to calm him down. Rose then looks over at me which made me pull at my hood slightly. "What about you? What's your name?" She asks politely./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I'm Chie Hoshi. I'm also known as the Fairy Alchemist. It's nice to meet you."I said just smiled at me."How kind of 's nice to meet you too." "Hey Rose, have finished your shopping for today's offering?" "Yeah." "Well then, maybe you can take them to the temple with you. They say they're looking for something. I bet Father Cornello can help out. You know have them ask for God's grace." Al just waved his hands, telling them that they don't need to but Rose told him it was alright and offered a place to stay. Al tried to say no, but then Edward spoke./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""As a matter of fact, we'd love to take you up on that! Wouldn't we guys?" Al looked at Ed in stock. "We would? You mean you want to?" "Mmm Hmm." Ed, Al and I all followed Rose as she took us to the hotel. I looked over a bit and noticed the two cloaked figures walking away from the mini bar. I looked back over the boys as Ed began to speak./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Hey Al, Rin. Remember that woman at the shop? She knew us, have we met her before?" "You shouldn't worry." Rose said. " I'm sure Cornello will help you find what your looking for." Edward and I smiled. Rose was really kind. "And besides, if you show him your faithful, I bet he can make you taller. Maybe even help you two look more like a couple." Edward grew angry,and I blushed red and mumbles under my breath, as Edward began to chase after her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I'M NOT SHORT! YOU COME A DESERT OF GIANTS OR SOMETHING!" "Brother,please." "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Ed's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"I sat near the window while Chie stand next to me as we looked down to see Rose standing in front of a tombstone. I heard Al walk in behind us he began to speak. "Emiko and I spoke to Rose. That grave belongs to her boyfriend." Al said to us. " He was all she had. Her parents died when she was a little girl. She's convinced that Cornello can bring him back to life." Katelyn said too./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"" Poor Rose..." Chie said. "And he's leading her on, letting her think he can do it." I Responded. "Maybe he can." Al added, making me to turn to him. "What if Cornello really is a holy man? Those scriptures. Maybe there is something out there. Something we can't explain." I glared at him before turning back to look out out the window. " Don't count on it." When I looked back, I saw Cornello and one of his lackeys standing behind Rose./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Al, Chie, Emiko, and I watched Cornello turn a glass of water into wine while the crowd cheered. He then turned a regular lump of wood into one of the those sun god statues. This guy got to be pulling at my hair right now. It's alchemy, nothing more./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""What do you think?" I asked. "Well, it looks pretty obvious. He's using alchemy." Al said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I agree, that's alchemy, plain and simple." Chie said. "Yeah, but still. Something's wrong here, it's not equal-" Katelyn said but was interrupted. "Hey guys!" Rose said."how are you liking your first miracle gathering? He's amazing isn't he?" "Well, he's an amazing actor, I'll give him that." I said. "But those aren't miracles he's swindling you." "Ed, we don't know that. We just know he's using alchemy and is ignoring the laws."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""What laws?" Rose asked. I hopped off my suitcase and walked forward to get a closer look. "This isn't witchcraft, it's science and you don't make things out thin air. In chemistry, a reaction has to be balanced. So does alchemy." I said. "It's an equation, Rose. Your output had to be of equal mass with the materials you started with. The base elements have to be similar too." Rin said. "For example, the radio Al fixed." "That's right. I couldn't make it bigger, or shrink or something." Al said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"" it's a founding principle. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost, but that holy bastard is totally disregarding the law." I said. "Because he's working miracles!" Rose shouted. A young girl walked up to Cornello with a dead bird in her hands. Cornello just smiled at her and placed his hands over the bird. The bird suddenly got up and flew from her hands. 'What do you say now, Ed? I'll bet you can't do that with alchemy." Rose said."it's a true miracle. It has to be./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Ed decided to be mr. Smart-ass today and try to get Rose to understand that Cornello is a fraud... Which of course he is, but even so, just because we don't believe in any kind of God doesn't give us the right to intervene in others beliefs. It seemed like every word he said was just making Rose angrier and angrier. There was so much hatred in her eyes. I sighed and stare at audiences and I snort as I said "Ed can be a jerk sometimes."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Ed's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"*Bam*/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"A loud gunshot was heard, making me and Rose, Rin turn toward it. Al's head came flying in and landing at my feet. I looked over to where his metal body is as I watched it collapse onto the floor. "Brother Cray! What are you doing?! Rose shouted. "These four are enemies of God. This is his will Rose, not mine." He said. "I don't think so, mister." I heard Al say. The bastard turned around to see him standing up in front of him, noticing that his body wasn't in the suit. He began to back up while aiming the gun at him. I picked up Al's helmet and threw at it at his head, knocking him out instantly. "I got it! I got it!" Al shouted, catching his head./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Strike?" I shouted in victory. Rose screamed in horror. "He doesn't have a head." She shouted. "Yep! That's Al!" I said with a Chie walked toward me and stand next to me. "Please don't be scared, Rose. This is just how I am." Al said, bending down for her to see.M"Y-you're not there!" "It's true. I don't have a body, but I'm here. This is my punishment for setting foot on. Holy ground where mortals are forbidden. I looked down with guilty and shame. Chie grab my left hand and tight the grip, to know it well be okay. "We made a mistake, Rose. And we're paying for it."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Rose backed away slowly, before running off screaming. "Rose, wait!" "Rose!" Chie shouted, before turning to look at us. "Come on!" I looked at Al and nodded at him as we followed Chie./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Poor looked so terrified. I really didn't want her to find this way, and I'm sure that Ed and Al feel the same way./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I can't see a church social down here, can you?" Ed asked. It was all quiet until the lights in the room went on. At the top of the staircase, we saw Rose. She still looked so shaken up. "There she is!" Edward shouted. He then growled as Cornello walked in and stood next to Rose. "You've wrestled with the darkness and prevailed,Rose. Thank you for bringing them here." Edward's glare was firm on the fake priest. I could feel it. "State Alchemists, brutal enforcement's. I had a feeling one of you would show up someday."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Well, let's not chop that up to Prius premonitions, okay? You knew we'd come for the stone!" I said to him. "You mean this, young lady?" Cornello raised his hand into view where we could see a ring with a red stone on top. The Philosopher Stone./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Edward grinned. "I knew it. Alchemy without a transmutation circle. Completely ignoring the laws of equivalent exchange! That can only mean one thing!"he said. "Yes, the mythical gem, the legendary amplifier, the philosopher stone." Edward's grin grew bigger as his glare darkened. "That's it, guys. It's ours." Edward said. "Cough it up, Cornello! That stone belongs to me now, and if you hand it over peacefully I won't tell the people what you've been doing!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Cornello had an insane look on his face. "What's that? Restoring their town to peace and prosperity? You know what would happened if my miraculous wonders suddenly stopped. Nobody wants that. Do they Rose?" ' This bastard...' I growled. Rose looked scared and confused. "Rose! Don't listen to him! He's no holy priest, he's a filthy con man!" I shouted. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Nonsense. Would a con man restore life to a dying town? Would I awry his town was full of strife and I brought peace? They came to me with parched throats and I created water. I built buildings for them and even gave them money. They believed that heaven had forsaken them, but I gave them hope and became their profit. Why does the military want to destroy all this?" " I don't care what the military wants. I'm here for me!" Edward shouted. Cornello looked at him confused. " I need that stone! WE need it to make something right again!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Rose's eyes widened " So that's it! This is all about YOU and what YOU want! What about us?! You don't care!" "Rose, please try to understand, we're just-/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""It's no use, Chie." Edward interrupted, putting his arm in front of me. Rose whimpered and looked down. If only she knew... "Enough. There is no point in arguing! If you want the philosopher stone you'll have to take it from me!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"The stone lit up, sparks flying around it. The floor below us became sand. Edward quickly grabbed me by my waist before I could sink into the sand. Al was carried away in the sand while he tried to reach out to us. "Al!" Me and Ed shouted./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Ed! Chie!" "Hold on!" Edward said, glaring up at Cornello once again. "Armor is disadvantage in soft sand. You can't draw transmutation circles in it either!" ' like we even need them.' I thought to myself. "Let me introduce you to one of my creations. You of all people will be able to appreciate it. A chimera." "You bastard, how could you!" I shouted./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You combined animals. The most depraved kind of alchemy there is." "Maybe so, but most effective!" Cornello shouted, as the chimera let out a roar and ran toward us. Edward push me behind home as he closed his eyes, a calm expression on his face. "Alright, big fella. You wanna play? Let's go for it! Edward said, clapping his hands and placing them down in the sand. Blue sparks danced around us as he stood up slowly, while a lance transmuted under the palm of his hand. "H-How did you do that without a transmutation circle?!" Cornello shouted as Edward swung hid lance the, the lion chimera. Making is crash into the wall./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Bring me the their heads, my pet!" Cornello said, as he threw the bird off his shoulder and used the stone to transmute him into a bird chimera. It came flying toward us as Edward pointed the lance toward it. The bird caught it in between it's talons and snapped it in half. Edward and I gasped. "Run, Chie!" before we could, the bird grabbed Ed by his left leg and grabbed me by my right arm. I felt his talons dig into the flesh of my arm, making me yelp in fake pain. I heard Edward Yelp in fake pain since it was the leg where his automail was./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Good, know snap their limbs." Cornello said. Edward suddenly looked up at the bird and smiled at it. "Wrong leg, pal!" Edward said. The talons on his right leg breaking off. I change my left arm to water so that I can slice so that the bird can let go of me. I landed on the ground with a grunt, holding my right arm in pain. The blood seeping into my black gloves. "Here's the right ARM!" Edward shouted, punching the chimera bird that send it flying to its death. Cornello looked at Ed in complete shock, making me smirk. The lion chimera got up once again and came charging toward me. Edward jumped into front of me and screamed. I first thought he was actually hurt, until I realized that the beast bit down into his right automail arm. I quietly sighed in relief and I carefully crept behind the chimera./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""What's the matter you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?" Edward said, as he lifted him slowly. And the chimera roar loudly in pain. It flew across the room and landed next to the bird. My arm heals with a blue light shining and that the bloodying stop. "That's impossible! The claws on your leg! The teeth on your arm! No one would've survived that! That wound on your arm it healed fast! Unless... Your limbs their fake!" "Brilliant deduction." Edward said, ripping off the sleeve of his cloak. "Oh god..." Rose whimpered, covering her mouth./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Don't look away Rose... You need to see what happens when you bring a human to life. When you cross into God's territory or whatever the hell it is! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?! LOOK!" Edward shouted,pulling off his cloak entirely along with half of his shirt, exposing his automail arm along with his chest and abs(*FANGIRLING AS THE AUTHOR WRITES*) And my hair change from scarlet and to Silver. And eyes change to hazel to blue. And my fairy wings came out it color was green. Rose looked terrified, but she needed to know the truth. "His arm...and their legs their machines! And her hair change from black to blue!"Rose said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I see... now I understand you two. You crossed the line, you did what was strictly forbidden! You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side. And you have the ability to chang your entire body to water and your hair changing." "It's like Ed said, Rose. Get to close to the Sun and all you do is burn." I said. "That maybe so, but you two were crazy enough to find out for yourselves! You are the Fullmetal! You are the Fairy! THE FULLMETAL AND FAIRY ALCHEMIST!" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"{The Opening song}/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"(I hope you enjoy. This a another one that followed the 2003 version. And My New Oc Chie, and also My new Oc Emiko. And leave a vote or comment. Have a great day) QueenZelda17 is out./strong/p 


	3. Body of Sanctioned

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Chie and Emiko./strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"span style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"{Opening song}/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"No POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"We pick up where we left off last time. Ed and Chie have already confronted Cornello. "I see... Now I understand you, Elric and Hoshi. You crosse the line. You did what is strictly forbidden, you tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side! You were crazy enough to find out for yourselves, and you're fairy wings are real, I had a rumor that you're fairy wings are real, now see it is shocking. you two are the Fullmetal and Fairy!" Cornello said to Ed and Chie both look up at Cornello. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, and the Fairy Alchemist!" Cornello said as the two confront him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"span style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"~Chapter 2 : Body of the Sanctioned~/em/span/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Ed's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"The four of us confront Cornello with me standing next to Ed, while Al and Emiko stood next to each other. "Well that does answer a riddle. Why the military would give pups like you such stern names, 'Fullmetal' and 'Fairy'? But it's literal." Cornello said to the four of us. "See, Rose. Alchemists forbid their own from transforming lead into gold, but there's one practice more taboo. A technique forbidden by man and nature itself. Alchemy... on humans souls." Cornello said as Rose gasp at his words. The four of us look down./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You miserable little children... Dabbling in human alchemy without knowing its penalty... You stepped on the toes of God!" Cornello said to us. But Emiko began to protest. "You don't know the story!" "Emiko..!" I warned. I glanced at Chie who fists were balled up and uncontrollably. "But... We just wanted..." Al trailed off as flashbacks of his youth with his brother and mother began. "We wanted to see mom's face again... See her smile..." Al said sadly. "But you failed, didn't you?!" Cornello questioned him. But Al sighs/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Yeah... I'd label that a failure alright...Al lost his whole body and I lost an arm and a leg... I ignored every sign post because I was reckless and wanted it bad enough..." "And what about you girl?! Certainly you aren't clean on this either. Did you help them?! Or did you simply drag someone else into your little mess?! What exactly make you believe that you could bring back what you've lost?! People like you should learn your place!" 'This bast- My thoughts were interrupted when I heard chie scream./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""SHUT UP!" Chie screeched. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! WHAT I BEEN THROUGH! I DID NOT DO HUMAN TRANSMUTATION WE WERE FORCE TO. ITS NOT I WANT TO HAVE TO HAPPENED TO MY BODY, YOU NEED TO SHUT UP! AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS ABOUT HOW PEOPLE WORKS THEIR OWNS LIFE! YOUR JUST A CON MAN WHO HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMMENT IF ABOUT WHAT THEY DID, YOU BASTARD!" Chie shouted. Rose looked at us with horror of what she saw./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You see, Rose? This is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead." I said "Do you really wants to go through with that?" Rose looked scared, before Cornello placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Don't let them worry you, Rose. You forgot that the great Sun God Lito has blessed me with the philosopher stone. Besides, I have far more experience then these heretic children did." " Don't be stupid!" I yelled. "No matter what kind of powers you have some things can't be done!" Ed said to him. "Oh, Then why are you anxious to get this stone? You want to beat the laws of equivalence just as I do and bring your mommy back!" Cornello said to him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Wrong, holy man!""Chie said as Cornello look on. "All we want is to get our bodies normal again! See we don't lie about what's possible. We didn't start a cult!" I said, clutching my metal arm. I smirked as he growled at us. "We will ask one more time, please give us the stone." Al said. "You are damned, state alchemists. May the wrath of God fall upon your head." Cornello said to us. "Stop hiding behind that crap! Get diwn here and I'll show you some wrath!" I shouted. There was a flash of light that came from behind him. He pulled out his cane which was transmuted into a machine gun. "SINNERS!" Cornello shouted. I quickly grabbed Chie and held her by her waist before I transmuted a giant wall in front of us. When he stopped shooting and the dust cleared, I sighed in relief. "Close call... Heh heh..." I said nervously. "You okay, Chie?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Y-yeah... I'm okay..." She stuffers, with a light blush on her cheeks which made me blush a bit as well. We heard footsteps behind us as we turned around to see that guy from earlier along with some other of Cornello's lackeys. "Al, Chie, Emiko! This way!" I shouted, pulling Rin along with me. "Idiots! You're running into a dead end!" Cornello shouted. "Oh, like I always say." I paused,clapping my hands together and placing them on the wall. "Can't find a door, make your own!" I said, literally creating a door from the wall. I kicked it open and ran down the hall with Rin and Al following behind me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"When we got outside, next to one of the stadues./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Why did they treat us like we're evil? If we really wanted the stone at all cost we would've taken it my now." Suddenly, a loud ringing nose echoed through the town. A man began to speak over the airwaves. "People of Liore. This evening, a pair of unbelievers tried to take the life of the great profit Cornello. One short and blonde, A short girl with scarlet hair with fairy wings, A girl with pink hair, the last one wearing Armor. Father Cornello asks you all to stay in your homes, he's worried for the safety of his folds. Please, take all necessary precautions." The radio said as the people started getting ready./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""No question, guys they're the ones! The short newcomer and his girlfriend, pink hair friend and his tin man." A urk grew on Ed forehead as he jumped at the guy. "Who are you calling a mousy little pipsqueak?!" I just sweat-dropped.😥 "I'm not his girlfriend!" "Nobody said that! Now back off! the man said. "We're got more important business to settle!" Ed scratched his head in annoyance. "What kind of depraved souls are you?!how could you go after the profit?!" "We welcomed you here? You made us believe you were good!" I sighed in disappointment and said "Look lady, I never asked you to believe anything. That's your priest! He's a phony! He's just using Alchemy!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Liar!" They heard a girl shout, the crowd moved back to reveal Rose who was glaring at Sam. "Just now, my boyfriend spoke to me. Cornello's bringing him back."My eyes widened slightly in disbelief, she's still buying all of this crap?! "You mean old Kane we lost in the accident?! He was a good kid! Good for you, Rose!" Rose smiled slightly at that, feeling somewhat satisfied. She won't for wrong, I'll tell her that."There you see?! He's not the first either, there have been many others who've come back!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"I scoffed at them in annoyance. They can't be serious right now! "Has anyone actually seen these people close up?! Because I heard they all left town so soon as they were brought back!" I shouted. The ground under me began to shake. I looked over to see the statues walking towards me and Ed and the fake Al and Fake Emiko. Ed saw the bastard from earlier smirking at me and Him, which caused me to glare at him. One of the statues walked up to 'Al' and 'Emiko' and tossed 'him' and 'her' aside onto the ground. "Al, Emiko!" Ed called out in fake terror, before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck which made me collapse to the ground in heap. My was swimming as I looked up at Ed and Katelyn who hit just I was. Everything went black./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"When I came to, my head was hurting. And being held by two of Cornello's men. Edward, who was also being held captive. Cornello laughed evilly and walked toward us, taking our watches that were attached to our belt loops. "Give that back!" Edward said, struggling against the two men. "So, this is the official pocket watch of a State Alchemist. Never seen one close. It's the reason you two can use alchemy without a transmutation circle am I right? It amplified all of your work, I think you'll be quite harmless without it." "Huh?" I stare at him. 'Is this man seriously' I thought, I sighed. Then he started to laughed I stared at Ed and saw he had a smirk on his face./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"No POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"A man at the top of the bell tower yamns, unable to keep his open./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Man, how can sleep after last night?" He asked himself, pulling down on the rope. To his disbelief, he looked up and noticed the bell was gone."Where's the...bell? He muttered, as a suit of armor tiptoed behind the man with said bell being carried in his hands./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"After Ed and l's little chat with Cornello, we were taken to a cell room and chained to the walls which I might add SUCKS! My arms were tired and aching, and the fact this room smells like it a rat died in here. I looked up as I heard the door open, revealing Rose holding the a tray of food for both me and Ed. She slowly walked toward us and stopped in front of us. "Great! You came to feed me, and I thought you were mad. Ahhh!" Edward said, opening his mouth wide. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Rose breathed in before putting the tray down and running out of the room./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""We hope he's real, Rose." I said, which made her stop running. "We just don't want you to get disappointed..." Edward added. Rose stood there for a couple of seconds before she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Edward sighed, before looking down at the tray and trying to move it closer with his foot. I looked at him with a 'wow' look. Then we heard digging coming from the behind the wall. I smirked to myself, this plan is working out perfectly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"No One's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Rose hesitantly open the door to "Kane's" room, in hopes of getting to talk to him some more. She slowly walks in, hands clutched together at her chest. "Sorry, Kane. I know you're healing, but I just needed to talk. So much has happened and I'm confused" Rose looked up as she heard shuffling come from the bed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""R-o-se?"she heard him call out. Her eyes began to water. Before she walk to towards the bed, she heard the door open behind her. It was Cornello. "I'm sorry, father. I shouldn't have taken the key without asking! I just needed to see..." Rose trailed off. Cornello just stood there as his smile got bigger. Wind began to pick up in the room. Rose turned around and to her horror, their was a carrot on instead of her lover./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""His carrot" Rose said. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""His carrot" Cornello said. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""His carrot " Rose said. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""His carrot" Cornello said. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Why he carrot " Rose said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Because he is" Cornello said. Then Cornello said bye and the carrot attack her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I guess Al and I don't need to tell you it's dangerous here." Emiko said as Come on." Al said, reaching his hand out for her to grab./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Ed's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Enjoying your stay, alchemists?" Cornello said. I could hear Rin growl at him. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You know, this little charade of yours will be found out soon enough." Rin said. "The faithful are not likely to distinguish between alchemy and the works of God. Really...as long as I'm bringing them happiness what do they care what it comes from?" I smirked "Right...so what's in it for you? Besides all the cowtowing?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Emiko's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""It's alchemy's basic principle."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Al stated " To obtain, you have to give something up of equal value. People say Ed and Rin are prodigies, but that's just because they paid with enough effort." "But how did you survive those stadues?" Rose asked. "Easy really, Ed and Karin handled it." I replied. as Al transmute an 'ON' switch for the speakers. Rose looked at Al in pity./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You four really have paid a hefty price, haven't you? An arm and a leg, a body, a body that can change to water but her control...and yet here you are now trying to get it all back. What about your mom? What happened to her?" Al abruptly stood up, not taking a single look at Rose. "I should get started...it's about time..." Al said, as he pressed on the switch. The speakers bl-aired out before a voice became clear through them./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"What is it the money you're after?"/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Why are you after the money?" Chie said./strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Oh! I can get all the money I want from the offerings." Cornello said/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Karin's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"The three of us continues that conversation while the two of us look on at Cornello./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""But you two are thinking too small. I am making believers who would gladly throw away their very lives on my name, and why not? They believe I can resurrect them. They aren't afraid to die." Cornello said to us. "There is greater army than those with a holy call! Mark my words, in a few years I will have a following large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it in my name! HAHAHAHA!" Cornello stated as Ed and I sigh at this while he laugh./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Makes no difference to us." I replied./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""What?" Cornello asked me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""I mean, after all, there's no way to bring people back, right? Once you cut us down, we're gone for good." Ed said to him. "I'm afraid that's right. Even with the philosopher stone, I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. I'd end up like you." Cornello said to Ed as he eat. "And why would a king risk his life for the sake of his mindless pawns?" Cornello asked us. But then he realized something. "Wait a second?" Cornello said making us look at him. We both laughed and reveal the microphone from behind the wall. Cornello' eyes widen at this./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"No POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"The whole conversation was broadcasted all over the whole town. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""WHAT?! HOW LONG HAS THAT THING BEEN ON?!" Cornello through the speaker asked the two./strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Long enough for the 'mindless pawns, tearing this country apart' comment I think." Karin through the speaker said to him/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""HOW DID YOU GET MY BROADCASTING EQUIPMENT?!" Cornello through the speaker asked them./strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Al and Emiko rigged it up. I know, you smashed them to pieces. But that was actually one metal that Ed and I transmuted to make it look like them! Pretty cool, right?"/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""NO, MY CHILDREN! HE LIES! DON'T BELIEVE HIM!"/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Before the speakers went out, there was a round of bullets that went off./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Chie's POV:/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Edward quickly moved out of the way, before he could get shot and transmuted his arm blade, while a cast a spell of fire on my hand. Edward sliced though Cornello's machine gun while he was distracted. "Oh and by the way, I don't get my skills from a pocket watch." Edward said, with a smirk on his face. Cornello backed away before full on running out of the room. Edward transmuted his arm back, then grabbed my hand as we ran down the halls after Cornello./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Geez, for an old guy, he sure does run fast." Edward said. I sweat-dropped this. Ed is very funny and yet he's dense to realize that I like him. When we got outside, the Sun God statues. Began to move. Is he seriously still going on with this act. Edward came to a halt, glaring at Cornello. His hand still holding mine firmly as he kept me slightly behind him. "I'm warning you,give it up" Edward said. Cornello just laughed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You didn't fool me with that little display down there." He said, pulling out Ed's watch. "Without this, the only alchemy you can perform is with your own metal arm." "You know what? You're not the only one who can't stand doubters, preach!" Edward said, clapping his hands together and slamming them on the ground. Sparks flew around us and towards the sun god statue placed inside the church./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Here's the REAL hammer of God!" I looked up behind in awe. I didn't think it would be this tall. I looked over at Cornello, who's jaw had fallen to the ground. "I don't believe it. Not even the philosopher stone could move something as big as that!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"The statue formed a fist and aimed it directly at Cornello. Cornello stood there and screamed, before bending down to shield himself. The fist completely misses him. Cornello falls to ground on his knees as Ed and I walk towards a him. We didn't even need to say it. He knew what we wanted. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT!YOU CAN'T TAKE THE STONE!"Cornello said, when suddenly the stone began to glow. Cornello fell to the ground again, clutching onto his arm. He lifted his arm to reveal a bunch a gears and metal sticking out and mixing with the skin and flesh. The site was sickening to look at./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""It's recoiling?!" I said. Ed ran over to look at the ring, only for it crack in half and break away completely. The stone was a fake. "An imitation?" Edward whispered, before looking at the ground and laughing silently. "After all those...after all the trouble you put me through, even the stone is a fake?! Stop jerking me AROUND!" I sigh, and my accent change to a British one and said " that was a bunch of load bullshit." "do you want a hug Edward." "Yes, I would like that." Ed said. I hug him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"~Time skip~/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Edward sighed, looking at his watch with disappointment. "Just another wild goose chase." Edward said, looking over at Al and I." And here I thought we could finally put you back in the flesh again, and restore your leg./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""No brother, you and Rin will be the first we fix. That automail is so tough on you." "Nothing left to do, than to start the search again." Edward said, standing up. Before we were about to leave, a voice had cut through the silence./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You should've never come here." I looked over to see Rose, who looked slightly angry and distraught "Father Cornello gave us hope, what right did you have to take that away? With him we believe we could do anything, even bring back the dead. We're a desert village! We had nothing before that!" I looked at Rose in pity. All she wanted was her love back, but all she got was a reality check to the face. Edward stared at her expressionless. "You're saying we shouldn't let everything go on as it was?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""Well, why not? What do I have to live for now that I know Kane won't come back?! You tell me that, Ed!" Edward looked at Rose, before turning at with his back facing her. "You'll have to decide for yourself. Walk on your own. Move forward. You've got a good, strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them." Ed said, as he began to walk off. I looked back at Rose and walked toward her, kneeling down to her. And hug her, and said "Rose. What Ed was trying to say was that don't get up and keep moving forward, no matter what it is." "Brother was trying to help you." Al added "He just doesn't always handle things well."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;""You can still believe and hope, Rose. I still do." I looked over at Al i shock, before my eyes softened. Al stood up and gestured me to follow, indicating that it was time to leave. I looked at Rose one more time, before pulling out a slightly withered flower and placing it in her lap. " I don't know if we'll ever meet again. So this is goodbye, for now." I said, before I got up and caught up with the boys./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"Cornello get killed. I don't care what happened to him. So yeah./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"{ Ending song}/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important;"br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /(I hope you enjoy. Leave a vote or comment. Have a great day.) QueenZelda17 is out./p 


End file.
